This research is intended to determine if optic nerve discharge (OND) contributes to the oscillatory potential (OP) observed in the electron-retinogram (ERG) and scalp recorded visual evoked potential (VEP). We propose to record simultaneous responses from the conjunctiva, scalp, and optic nerve in human and animal subjects. In addition, we will collect normative data against which to compare potentially aberrant responses from patients diagnosed as having diabetic retinography and optic neuritis. In addition to comparing the peak latencies and amplitudes of OP components obtained from each recording site, these responses will be subjected to fast Fourier analysis to characterize more precisely the amplitude and phase spectrum of such responses. These data will establish the feasibility of employing far-field recordings as a physiologic test of optic nerve integrity.